The invention relates to an assembly having a first constant velocity fixed joint comprising an inner part which is provided with an attaching bore and which is connected to a connecting shaft comprising a plunging unit.
DE 296 16 432 U1 describes a constant velocity driveshaft with two constant velocity fixed joints and a connecting shaft. The connecting shaft comprises a first tubular portion whose one end is provided with an externally toothed portion which engages a correspondingly toothed bore of the inner part of one of the two constant velocity fixed joints. The tubular portion is connected to a sleeve portion of a plunging unit by means of toothing. The plunging sleeve contains a plunging journal which, with the assistance of balls acting as rolling contact members, is rollingly plungeable. The balls are held by a cage. The balls are guided in grooves in the outer face of the plunging journal and in grooves in the bore of the plunging sleeve. At one end, the plunging journal comprises a toothed portion by means of which it is held in a rotationally fast way in a correspondingly toothed bore of the inner part of the further constant velocity fixed joint. The plunging journal is axially held by a securing ring in the attaching bore of the inner part. For connecting purposes, it is usual to select pointed toothings. Such constant velocity driveshafts are preferably used for driving the wheels of a motor vehicle, especially of a passenger car and are arranged, for example, between the axle drive and the wheels. Different vehicle models have different attaching lengths for the constant velocity driveshafts. Furthermore, the tolerances result in differences in installation lengths.
It is an object of the invention to provide an assembly which comprises a first constant velocity fixed joint and a connecting shaft and which is suitable for compensating for installation length tolerances which occur during installation.